1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of portable washing implements. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of portable, car washing implements which conserve water and which are reusable and self-cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable washing implements have been proposed in the prior art. Examples of these implements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,455, 3,713,744, and 4,886,388. These prior art implements generally comprise a cleaning element (e.g. in the form of a sponge), a handle element supporting the cleaning element, and a reservoir secured e.g. to or within the handle element for holding detergent. However, while these implements perform adequately as general household cleaning devices, they are not particularly suited for cleaning large, dirty surfaces such as the outer body panels of an automobile. Specifically, owing to their relatively small detergent reservoirs (which are generally intended to hold concentrated detergent) and also to the configuration and properties of the sponge material, these implements are not particularly adapted to shed the large amounts of dirt and debris which are encountered during automobile cleaning.